Obsesión
by Thekaos23
Summary: nose xd


Desde hace días k.o y enid han llevado una relación,sin que sus familias se enteren de aquel acto inmoral,que por muchos lo verían como,pedofilia, un niño inocente que fue engañado para satisfacer las necesidades sexuales de una chica,solo inicio con caricias y besos inocentes,pero enid no aguanto más sabiendo las consecuencias de lo que podía ocurrir,enid mando todo al caño, cometió un crimen y sabe bien como es y lo que hace pero parece que ella disfruta del crimen que ha llevado en secreto por muchos días con k.o.

Enid lentamente chupaba la polla de k.o,saboreando el glande con su lengua,y utilizando sus manos para hacer sujetar los brazos de k.o,que este rogaba que se detuviera-ENID!!- k.o arqueo su espalda sintiendo una fuerte descarga que recorrió su cuerpo,sintió como su semen entraba en la boca de enid,esta mantuvo su boca en la polla de k.o, lentamente comenzó retirarla haciendo que sus labios se estiren un poco,lo siguió haciendo hasta que sus labios se detuvieron en el glande,lo lamía como una paleta,se notaba que quería su semen,jugo unos momentos con su glande y ¡plop!,enid retiro su boca de la polla de k.o,donde antes era rojo y rosado,lo cubría una gran manta de espeso líquido blanco,ella comenzo a moverlo con su lengua como si fuera chicle después de unos cuantos tragos mostró su boca a k.o donde se veía totalmente rosada y brillosa, pero k.o no respondía, jadeante y sediento,k.o tenía la mirada perdida,vacía, como si le hubieran arrebatado su sus emociones,enid lo miraba,le fascino como comenzó a balbucear,sus brazos perdieron fuerza,su vista se notaba nublada,lo había conseguido..

Pudo romperlo por completo,no importó cuanta determinación y valentia tenía,cuanta fuerza de voluntad,pudo romper su espíritu,ahora lo que le quedaba era un niño que podía utilizarlo cuanto quiera sin cansancio,no mejor aún tiene a su propio exclavo sexual para ella sola-

Ohhh k.o. sabes lo difícil que ha sido en estos días tratar de romper tu mente,tu frágil cuerpo de niño no sabes lo difícil que es verte todos lo días y no atacarte,no lo sabes y no es tu culpa- comenzó a quitarse su bota,mostrando su pie que puso en la boca de k.o-lame!!¡My sweet love!- sin duda alguna ella también perdió la cordura,un mundo lleno de sexo y lujuria se abrió en su mente,k.o sin reclamo abrió su boca,enid presionó levemente sus dedos en los labios de k.o,que comenzó a lamer,por arriba,por abajo,en medio de los dedos y enid solo disfrutaba el dichoso fetiche nuevo que tiene ahora y lo disfrutará por mucho tiempo.

¡Quién diría que cometer un crimen se sentiría tan placentero!

Enid abrazaba a k.o desnuda,mientras sentía las fuertes embestidas que le daba sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar,los leves y dulces gemidos de k.o embistiendo su coño que apretaba la polla de k.o,lo amaba sin duda,si era bueno para pelear,¿Por qué no sería bueno en el sexo?-oh si bebe,oh sí jodeme hasta que solo pueda gritar tu nombre mi lindo k.o!!-ella lo presionó contra su pecho con más fuerza,y k.o entendió,eso no era una deseo lujurioso era una orden,y debía acatar la orden,no quería sentir ese golpe de nuevo,k.o dio un último empuje,libero su carga dentro del coño de enid,haciendo que ella arqueé su espalda sintiendo como sus adentros se manchan de blanco,un descarga de electricidad paso por su columna,el sudor con sus jadeos,su boca babeante y caliente de enid comenzó a exitar a k.o de nuevo, enid no tardó en darse cuenta como la polla de k.o comenzó a ponerse dura,si sin duda sirve para el sexo- ohh mi lindo bebé- ella lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo hecho en su cama,el olor a sexo combinado con el hedor a semen, inundaba el cuarto de enid ,un olor que embriagaba a ambos que consumían su acto sexual, para que sus deseos nunca acabarán de satisfacidos, enid se puso encima de k.o lentamente,rozando sus pieles k.o lo admitía enid tenía un cuerpo increíble,su cabello púrpura desareglado, su cintura y piernas torneadas,su pecho desarrollado,su firme culo, y su piel marrón cálido con las tenues luces que entraban por la ventana de la habitación, la hacían ver totalmente seductora,con una sonrisa de Cheshire cat en su rostro, jugó con el cuerpo de k.o durante horas,los jadeos y gritos cuando ambos estaban sumergidos en el placer resonaban por todo el cuarto, k.o estaba agotado su cara lo demostraba, el sudor y lágrimas estaban presentes en el, enid le fascinaba esta vista,ella lo atrajo de nuevo hacia su pecho, sentada en el pene de k.o,lo abrazo mientras introducía su polla-ohh!! si bebe!!,siento como tu polla toca mis más profundos puntos sensibles dentro de mi!! Ohh! Nnng! Ahh!- enid solo movió sus caderas de adelante y atrás, haciendo que k.o sintiera todo su cuerpo y se hundiera en sus pechos- ohh si bebé!! Ya estoy cerca!!-k.o solo apretaba los dientes sintiendo como el cuerpo de enid se movía de manera desenfrenada- ahh enid!!-

K.o se corrió dentro de enid está vez,el cayó rendido los ojos vacíos de cansancio en k.o hizo que solo.se durmiera,enid lo abrazo- Oh pobre y dulce k.o,perdón al parecer me deje llevar por la sensación,me perdonas?- k.o no respondió-ohh siempre eres muy considerado mi dulce bebé- enid lo besó jugando con su lengua caliente,los lascivos sonidos que hacía con su boca y la de el solo hacia que ella callera más y más en un punto donde jamás se logrará salir,pero para ella lo único importante en su vida era.

K.o..

¿Qué pasará con k.o? ¿Alguien lo salvará de ese mundo donde solo hay placer y obsesión de una chica que lo manipula a su antojo?¿K.o podrá ser libre?

Nunca se sabe la respuesta exacta...


End file.
